


Baby eel who's your dad?

by Kitakits



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Timeskip, anyways enjoy, kinda just me wanting to write a next gen fic, might be a bit ooc but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: Rei rosehearts as one would expect was a lot like his father but there were still mysteries as to who riddle had married, since the gold band around the older rosehearts' finger was very much visible.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Baby eel who's your dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa my first work for this fandom i couldn't help myself! I also really like next gens and well thinking of professions i thought riddle taking over nrc would be neat yk?

Rei rosehearts was a well known student all throughout NRC and then some. An upcoming magician whose skills were the talk of the the magician community. Another reason he was well known was because rei was the son of the principal, riddle rosehearts, an alumni of NRC, who was another of the best magicians in his generation.

Rei rosehearts as one would expect was a lot like his father, red hair though with two locks of dark hair that was braided on his right,being gifted with powerful magic that helped him to become the heartslabyul dorm head just like his father. A stern personality that followed certain rules throughout his life but there were still mysteries as to who riddle had married, since the gold band around the older rosehearts' finger was very much visible. 

Rei when he did show his teeth, did not have normal human teeth, he had razor sharp canines, a trait only a some kinds of people possesed. As Well as a pair of heterochromatic eyes, one a bold yellow , the other a greyish blue. A unique blend with contrasting bits and pieces. There was also the fact that he was stupidly good in swimming lessons, and there was a mysterious disappearance of him for an hour or two after classes had ended.

Rei’s heritage was intriguing to say the least, he barely ever spoke about his other parent but there were some snippets of what they were like for example; they were tall. It had come up in a conversation with his underclassmen, rei had said that since his other parent was extremely tall ,when he was younger rei would often ask for piggy back rides from his parent. 

Another suspected hint on principal rosehearts’ significant other was that they worked at the monstro lounge as one of the higher ups with the owner.Monstro lounge was a well known club that only invited the best of the best and with the new location, business had been booming. The original location remained but was led by the octavinelle dorm head as a school lounge ,it was expanded to have a new main location which was run by the one and only azul ashengrotto.

Rei had called for a short announcement stating that; someone from the well known club would drop by some treats and trinkets for the dorm, it had surprised most so people had asked. The dorm head gave the simple answer of , “daddy”. People had taken it whichever way they suspected.

There was another fact of his teeth and eyes and while , rei’s blue eye was obviously inherited from the older roseheart, though the other wasn't anywhere near the older rose hearts' eye color so it was agreed and later on confirmed the heterochromia and the teeth were from his other father,when rei had stated “it’s from daddy’s side of the family” 

Jackyl spade, one of rei’s underclassmen had asked “isn’t principal rosehearts your father?i thought it wasn’t from that side”. Rei gave a nod of his head “it isn’t from father’s side i said it’s from daddy’s, my other parent”. A bit surprised at the confession ,everyone nodded and rei deeming the conversation done rushed them along to finishing their assignments and practice.

There were a couple times after the beginning of the year, principal rosehearts had visited his past dorm albeit randomly but when he did it was always with a regal and matured sort of mood he emitted despite his short stature,most of his visits were after classes and most clubs were over. He rarely paid attention to wandering students unless they were in the process of breaking rules and such, he’d merely walk to rei’s room, enter with a knock and talk with his son for some time and leaving the room after an hour. Most of the students feared entering their dorm head’s room during this time but there were a couple times when troubled heartstabyul students burst into the room with the two rosehearts.

Though this time was much more different as when the older rosehearts walked through the heartslabyul dorm it was with another person, a man that practically towered over the other, a fedora placed on his head of teal hair with a long lock of black hair on his right and a coat with a shawl around the collar of his coat, the tallers shoes clicking slightly as he walked. Sharp teeth clear as he opened his mouth to talk to the principal.

The students hid from being caught on listening in to the adult’s conversation.

“Ne goldfish, how’s life as principal? I heard sharksucker dropped by a couple weeks ago to see his son. Oh and rei, how’s rei filling in as dorm head so far?” 

The students were left in shock at the nickname the other man had called the principal but left in even more shock as the redhead just sighed exasperatedly as they walked up the stairs 

“It’s busy, the lounge is probably busier i’d say. Yes ruggie did, it caused a big ruckus when he’s a pretty famous magishift player” he sighs “rei has been doing quite well, he’s a silent but firm dorm head, no one hates him but they’re still fairly scared of him so they don’t usually get out of line and well those that do challenge him are beaten easily.” he says proudly.

The taller smiles widely “well that’s our rei for you. He took a lot after you. I'd say haha! I would’ve liked it if he was a bit more wild but I don't mind it’s like I have two adorable little goldfish!”

“Floyd don’t call your son and husband a goldfish!” at this point they were almost to the young dorm head’s room

The other, floyd just chuckled “but you are just like goldfish!”

Riddle just shook his head as he knocked on his son’s dorm room, a couple moments past as the younger rosehearts opened the door,

“Hello father-” he cut himself off at the sight of the taller adult and broke into a wide smile, vastly different from his usual expressions “daddy!” was the happy exclamation the rest of heartslabyul heard as their dorm head practically jumped into his other father’s arms. The whole reaction made the rest of the students aw, the way that their dorm head acted a bit childish and smiling so happily sent many’s heart a flutter. Others were in awe at the fact that this man, an extremely intimidating individual was father and husband to rei and riddle respectively 

“Little eel! How are you!” the merman chuckled as he twirled the smaller about in his arms. “ I heard you’ve been kicking ass in duels, just like your father” floyd smiled, showing off his sharp canines. 

As rei was set down he nodded excitedly “yes! Just like father! .“ riddle sighed fondly , content with the warm feelings of pride he was feeling.

The principal finally looked back behind them and saw the small crowd formed around the corner , sending them a disappointed look as they dispersed, he ushered his husband and son inside the opened room.

This time the rest of the students noticed rei’s room was slightly louder than usual.

Bonus:

“So you’re parents are principal rosehearts and floyd leech,one of azul ashengrotto’s right hand men?” rei lifted his gaze from his book to look at the student and the rest of the small crowd and nodded silently,attention immediately going back to his book.

“Wait ya gotta tell us what it’s like!”rei lifted his gaze once more and raised an eyebrow “what it’s like?”

Another student continued “what it’s like to have someone as scary as floyd leech as your father!”

The statement confused rei ,a look of un belief on his face “what do you mean by scary? Daddy is not scary at all ?” 

The statement from rei sent the small crowd into a wide eyed state “what?? You don’t find him scary??”

Rei shook his head “not at all, he’s actually very caring and protective, not the best but he tries. I had hurt my knee once and he had gotten so panicked that i think he called twelve different people for the emergency and then cried with me” he chuckled at the end.

The confession sent the small crowd into an even more state of shock

“EHHHHHHHH?????”

The reaction caused rei to chuckle slightly,as he told the others more stories of his father,ones that had the students blink in disbelief. 

.  
.  
.  
.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly im very much thinking of drawing out a couple things to show how rei looks


End file.
